Refrigeration apparatuses are known in which a high-pressure receiver for accumulating a portion of the refrigerant flowing from a condenser to an evaporator is provided, and excess refrigerant in a refrigerant circuit can thereby be stored, as in the refrigeration apparatus disclosed in (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-292212.